


Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky is just feeling really patriotic ok?, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, based on a Lana Del Rey song, this is basically just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take your body downtown. Red, white, blues in the sky, summer’s in the air and baby, heaven’s in your eyes, I’m your national-.“ The music quieted and the room was plunged in to silence. Bucky stared resolutely at the floor, trying to ignore the flush he felt in his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Is that really my ring tone?” Steve joked, cracking the silence.<br/>Letting out a frustrated groan Bucky tucked his phone in to his pocket with a dramatic eyeroll. “Yes Steve, that’s your ring tone, happy?</p>
<p>Steve let out a snort of laughter as his boyfriend glowered at him. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Really Stevie? Like you have to ask,” Bucky grumbled. “You basically are the National Anthem, the flag and apple pie all rolled up in one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I play with the pledge and the Star-Spangled Banner here so if you're feeling sensitive about your patriotism....well..you've been warned.
> 
> The title and the song mentioned is from National Anthem by Lana Del Rey. Go play it while you read this. I'll wait...... you got it? Okay, enjoy.

 “Where the actual fuck is my phone?” Bucky grumbled, throwing couch cushions in the air. For some reason ‘new and cutting edge’ technology was synonymous for ‘tiny’ and ‘really easy to lose’. Yeah being able to take pictures or call someone no matter where you were was great, but he had never lost their old radio like he did with his iPod every damn day.

“Problems Buck?” Steve called as he came in from their patio. Living in Avengers Tower had its share of perks and the incredible view over the city they both loved was worth dealing with Tony any day, well almost any day.

Tossing a throw pillow, Bucky gave a frustrated groan. “I can’t find my fucking phone. Damn StarkTech is so skinny it falls through the cracks of everything.”

Steve chuckled as his boyfriend flopped dramatically down on to their arm chair, legs draped across the arm, apparently giving up momentarily on his search. “Do you want me to call it for you?”

Instantly Bucky sat up straight in the chair, his eyes wide as he began looking around him in the chair. “No-uh, that’s fine Stevie. Don’t worry about it, I’ll uh- I’ll find it or just make Stark give me a new one. Yeah, it would serve him right. Don’t they have some sort of tracking device in them?”

Ignoring Bucky’s protests, Steve pulled out his own phone, tapping the screen gently. “Really, Buck it will take two seconds this way.”

Before Bucky could get in another word music started to play from underneath the footstool that had been kicked over by the television. “There we go,” Steve said, letting it ring as Bucky raced across the room, crawling on his knees to fish the offending device out.

_“Tell me I’m your National Anthem, Ooh yeah, baby, bow down, making me so wild now.”_

Steve raised a brow, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Bucky try to shut the phone off, forgetting once again that his metal hand never worked on the touch screen. A woman’s voice was crooning from the speakers it continued to buzz in his hand and yeah, Steve was going to let it ring as long as possible.

_“Take your body downtown. Red, white, blues in the sky, summer’s in the air and baby, heaven’s in your eyes, I’m your national-.“_ The music quieted and the room was plunged in to silence. Bucky stared resolutely at the floor, trying to ignore the flush he felt in his cheeks.

“Is that really my ring tone?” Steve joked, cracking the silence.

Letting out a frustrated groan Bucky tucked his phone in to his pocket with a dramatic eyeroll. “Yes Steve, that’s your ring tone, happy?

Steve let out a snort of laughter as his boyfriend glowered at him. “Why?”

“Really Stevie? Like you have to ask,” Bucky grumbled. “You basically are the National Anthem, the flag and apple pie all rolled up in one.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush, his cheeks turning bright pink in that way they did every time someone teased him about his uniform. Sensing an opportunity to regain the upper hand, Bucky hopped up on to the couch, holding his right hand over his heart, chin held high as he began to speak. “I pledge allegiance to the abs, and chiseled ass of Captain America, and to the hope, that he might later, fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Steve’s jaw dropped as he stared at Bucky who was trying desperately not to break down in to a fit of giggles. “So that’s how it’s gonna be then?”

Bucky nodded, his grin wide as he watched the blond stalk closer. “Yup, that’s how it’s gonna be Cap.”

The mischievous glint in Steve’s eyes as he approached gave Bucky the sudden feeling that he was prey. There was something so raw and feral about it that just went straight to his dick. “So be it,” Steve growled as he approached the couch.

In a flash Bucky found himself thrown over Steve’s broad shoulder, his ass sticking up in the air. As he dangled, trying not to giggle too hard, he took the chance to admire an up close view of Steve’s frankly glorious ass.

“Oh say can you see, Stevie’s glorious ass,” he began to sing, his voice strong as Steve carried him towards their bedroom. “What so proudly we hailed, in those skin tight leggings!”

“You’re a disgrace Buck,” Steve grumbled, fumbling for the door handle.

“Hey, I died for this country once already, now hush,” Bucky teased, pinching Steve’s cheeks through the rough material of his jeans before restarting his song. “His broad stripes and bright star, through the perilous fight. For his rear end we watched, cheeks so gallantly gleaming-.”

The rest of his song was choked off as Steve tossed him roughly down on to the bed. The mischievous glint in Steve’s eyes replaced by something hungry and primal that sent a shiver of arousal down Bucky’s spine. He gulped as Steve’s fingers danced over his belt buckle.  Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, Bucky let out a soft whimper as Steve’s belt clanked open and those long, graceful fingers began to make torturously slow work of his fly.

“You really like my ass that much Buck?” Steve asked, his jeans now hanging open, exposing a bulge of blue fabric.

Bucky could only nod, his brain going blank at the deep and husky sound of Steve’s voice. Apparently it was the right answer because without hesitation Steve tugged off his own t-shirt. “Well then get over here and prove it.”

That was all the invitation Bucky needed before he pushed himself off his back, launching to his feet. He needed his mouth on Steve _now_. Apparently Steve felt the same way, his mouth closing hungrily over Bucky’s in a heated kiss. It was all teeth and tongues and passion and it was perfect.

Pulling away momentarily to gasp for breath, Bucky wrenched his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Steve’s hands were on his chest instantly, rough fingertips mapping out every inch of bare skin. Bucky groaned softly as Steve’s thumbs brushed over his nipples while licking up the long expanse of his neck.

“Are you gonna get to work on proving that anytime soon, or am I gonna be a hundred before you get my pants off?” Steve’s lips moved against Bucky’s ear as he whispered, his tongue flicking against the shell of his ear before tugging on the lobe gently with his teeth.

“Fuck me,” Bucky cursed, one hand fisting in soft blond hair while his metal hand palmed the firm muscle of Steve’s ass.

Steve chuckled, the low sound vibrating against Bucky’s skin as he nipped lightly at his pulse point. “I thought I already called dibs on having you in me.”

Biting back a soft whimper, Bucky dropped his hands and began to tug at Steve’s open jeans. A loud smack echoed through the quiet room as Steve’s aching dick slapped against his belly when his pants and briefs were yanked down in one swift motion. Steve moaned softly and Bucky found himself diving down to capture his lips one more, drinking in the soft sounds. Their tongues brushed together, tangling in a fight for dominance that neither man minded losing.

Steve’s hands flew deftly over the buttons of Bucky’s own jeans before they were quickly pushed down around his ankles. Letting out a soft gasp as cool air hit his hot, newly exposed skin, Bucky allowed Steve to push him back down on to bed. Steve strode confidently across the room, digging out one of the bottles of lube they kept in the dresser, his erection bobbing with each step. Wrapping his cool, metal hand around his aching cock Bucky gasped, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily.

When he opened them again Steve was standing in between his legs, watching the way slick flesh fell through his cold, hard fist for a moment before dropping the bottle on Bucky’s chest. “I need you in me Buck,” he groaned bending over to lick and nibble his way up Bucky’s chest.

With a flick of his thumb, Bucky had the cap open and was struggling to pour out a small amount of lube on his flesh hand when Steve sucked a nipple between his lips, worrying it gently with his teeth. “Fucking shit Steve!” Bucky cried, his back aching off the bed.

“Other one,” Steve commanded as he moved over to lavish the same attention on the left side of Bucky’s chest. Confused, Bucky continued to slick up his flesh and blood hand, whimpering softly as Steve gently teased the sensitive skin.

“I want your other hand,” Steve clarified, his pupils blown wide in arousal when he caught Bucky’s eye and yeah okay, Bucky could do that.

Flicking the cap back open, Bucky quickly lubed up the smooth surface of his metal hand, shivering at the contrasting signals it sent to his brain. Steve never stalled as he continued to lick up Bucky’s chest, kissing the rough edge where scar tissue met metal before lapping a bead of sweat out of the dip in Bucky’s clavicle. Desperately trying to remember to breath, let alone manage anything else, Bucky slowly circled his first finger between his boyfriend’s legs. The sensors in his finger lit up as Steve’s asshole puckered around it, the muscles clenching in a desperate attempt to draw him in further.

“So fucking greedy,” Bucky groaned, teasing Steve’s flesh a few more times before sliding his finger all the way inside.

Steve let out a sharp cry, biting down on the junction where Bucky’s neck met his shoulder. Throwing his head back, Bucky twisted his hand, pulling his finger out before slamming it roughly back inside. Above him, Steve’s hips began to thrust as the blond tried to grind down farther on his digits. Using his flesh and blood hand to grip Steve’s hips, Bucky gave a few more slow thrusts before sliding a second finger in.

The sensors in his hand went in to overdrive, alerting him all at once that Steve was hot and tight around him, the rings of muscle contracted and sucking him deeper. Steve dropped a hand to roughly pinch and pull at Bucky’s nipples as he leaned back. Scissoring his fingers apart, Bucky watched in wonder as Steve kneeled above him, rocking his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts.  

“Hnngh- Buck,” Steve panted, his fingers digging in to Bucky’s hips as he held himself upright. “Please- ‘m ready. You can’t actually hurt me.”

Grinning, Bucky crooked his fingers, pressing up against Steve’s prostate. Steve’s groan echoed through the room, the low sound reverberating off the walls. “So beautiful baby,” Bucky groaned, his cock throbbing between his legs.

Steve whimpered, grinding his hips down in one hard thrust. “ _Bucky,_ ” he gasped, his voice wrecked.

“I know Stevie,” Bucky whispered, sliding his fingers out. Above him, Steve’s hips continued to rock, desperately trying to find another source of friction. It was mesmerizing to watch as Bucky groped blindly for the bottle of lube next to him, slicking up his cock with a few quick strokes. “I love you so much.”

Steve nodded above him, biting down on his lip when the tip of Bucky’s dick brushed against his hole. “Love you, too, Buck,” he gasped, one hand fisting in the sheets behind him as he sunk back down on to Bucky’s cock.

Their soft moans merged in to one loud groan, Bucky’s hips thrusting up against the soft skin of Steve’s thighs. “Fucking shit,” Bucky cursed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Steve’s head rolled forward, his eyes fluttering as Bucky’s tip brushed against his prostate. They fell quiet, their soft panting and the slick sounds of Bucky thrusting in to him the only sounds in the room. Reaching an arm behind him, Steve ran his fingers across the soft skin of Bucky’s cock where it pushed in and out of his body.

Whimpering, Bucky pushed his hips off the bed, desperately trying to meet Steve’s every thrust. The soft tease of fingers across his flushed skin was almost enough to push him over the edge. “’M so close.” Steve gasped, his hips starting to stutter.

Pushing his hips faster, Bucky reached out to wrap his still slick metal hand around Steve’s cock, swiping his thumb across the leaking tip. His flesh hand gripped Steve’s hip hard enough that he was probably leaving bruises but they could worry about that later. Marks never lasted long on his skin anyways.

“Come for me baby,” Bucky coaxed, his fist twisting around Steve’s cock as he angled his hips to brush against Steve’s sweet spot with each thrust. He knew Steve was close, the soldier’s hips stuttering where they rolled against him. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Letting out a low whine, Steve threw his head back, slamming down on Bucky’s dick once then twice before he came with a scream. “Bucky!”

Bucky moaned softly as hot spurts of cum shot across his chest, a few drops landing on his chin. Steve’s muscles spasmed around him, driving Bucky closer to the edge.

“So good,” Steve hummed, dragging a finger through the warm liquid, scooping it up with two fingers and slipping them betweens Bucky’s lips. Bucky groaned, his hips stuttering and his eyes rolling back as he licked every last drop from Steve’s skin, tongue circling around each finger, sucking him clean. The taste of Steve’s release on his tongue was heady and Bucky could feel his balls tightening.

“Almost there Stevie,” he gasped, his back arching of the bad as he pushed up faster into his lover. “So fucking good-ah!”

Bucky came with a strangled cry, his orgasm washing over him in wave after wave of pleasure. Steve gently rocked against him, milking the last of his release from him. Rubbing his thumbs in soft circles against the skin of Steve’s hips, Bucky panted for breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

Slumping to the side, Steve rolled off his lover, grimacing when he felt Bucky’s release drip down his thigh. “So, was that good enough to make songs about?” Steve teased, settling against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky let out a huff of laughter, his fingers carding through Steve’s hair. “I guess it was alright,” he replied, humming quietly under his breath.

“What’s that I hear?” Steve’s grin was gentle as he traced up Bucky’s ribcage.

“Gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there,” Bucky sang, his voice growing in volume with each verse. “Oh say did that star-spangled, soldier get laid? O’ER THE LAND OF THE FREE, AND IN THE BED OF THE BRAVE!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Thank you though for reading this crack and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are the best. I really like knowing what y'all think.
> 
> Also come hang out with me on tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths to talk about these big dummies. I promise I don't bite.


End file.
